Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-3575890-20140915221006
Oh man, do I ever have a fucking creepy story to tell you guys. So my friend bought this book (for whatever reason) about Soul Possession at some run-down old book store five months ago. This book is creepy as fuck; there are demons all over the cover. And it's normally not even something he'd read let alone put down money for but he said there was just something about it that drew him to it and he had to have it. But when he tried to give it a read, it creeped him out too much and he ended up shelving it away. Well two nights ago he was telling me about this terrifying nightmare he had. In his dream, he said he could hear this malicious demonic voice in his head and according to him this voice was evil incarnate. He said it terrified the hell out of him. The voice told him to look at his leg and see what he (the demon) left for him, and then immediately after, my friend felt a horrible, burning sensation in his calf. It hurt him enough to jolt him wide awake. But his leg was burning still, even after he had awaken from the dream, so he lifted his pant leg to find red marks all around the area that burned. When he told me this, I just assured him that something probably irritated the skin on his leg in his sleep and that's why he dreamt about some demon burning him there, but by the end of this..I can't even rationalize it honestly. Anyways, he went downstairs to tell his girlfriend about all of this and he clearly was dreaming once more without realizing it because he found that book wide open on the kitchen table and the same demonic voice emitting from it. Dreaming still, his girlfriend let out some piercing, blood-curdling scream as dark waves began pulsating off her. Once more he was jolted awake. His leg was still burning but when he checked on his girlfriend she was fine and so he dismissed it as a creepy nightmare. The next day, he described the dream to his mom on the phone and she told him that his brother had a creepy dream about a demon attaching itself to him (my friend) that same night. So my friend hit up his brother asking him what happened in the dream and his brother said, "Dude, I won't say anything other than you need to throw that fucking book away." Immediately after, he tossed it. When he told me this story I was so creeped out. I thought he could be trolling me because it's just so crazy, but he was dead serious when he told me this and I don't think he'd ever lie about something like this. I know him better than anyone and this kind of stuff scares the hell out of him. But after he told me this, I just had to share the creepiness with you all. Trippy shit right here.